The Lion King III: Kiara's Reign
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Kovu and Kiara are now the only rulers over the Pridelands. What challenges await their children, who are cursed with a mystery surrounding their very existence. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Ooooh, another Pokemon Crossover Fanfic! Yay!**

**I don't own Pokemon. Or the Lion King.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update my fics, school has been very cruel to me. I'll try to update as many of my fics as I can when I get time. Please don't hate me, hate my teachers for giving me so much to do.  
**

**I hope that you enjoy my Fanfic.**

* * *

**Dawn's Diary**

_Legendary Pokemon from all the regions, they started destroying everything. They were possessed or something. It's terrifying._

_I don't know where Ash or Brock are, whether they're still alive or not. I haven't seen or heard from any of my friends since this whole thing started, so I am reduced to writing in a Diary, since I have nobody to talk to. The adults all treat me like I'm a child, and the children shun me because they tell me I'm too old._

_I miss everyone. I'd give up just anything to see them again. I hope that all my Pokemon are still safe with Ash and Brock. I know that I can trust Ash and Brock to take care of my Pokemon for me, if everyone is still alive._

_It breaks my heart to think about it, but I've exhausted all possible hope left in my mind. If I ever see Ash again, Brock, my Mom, Zoey, Kenny, Leona, Barry, any of my friends, I'll never let them leave my sight again. All I can do is try to keep on hoping for the best, but even that's not enough._

_My quality of life right now is pathetic. I live, along with about thirty other people, in a three-room underground bunker. If only this whole thing was all over, or better, it had never even happened in the first place._

_I can hear screaming. I can't understand their words, it's all just a blur. But there must be something wrong, because usually this place is just silent, that awful foreboding, solemn silence, like if you know that someone's dead, but you don't want to admit it. I can feel the heat rising all around me, my skin feels like it's burning._

_I can hear dripping. The screaming has stopped now. It would make sense to find out what's going on in this hell-hole, but I just don't care anymore. I've lost my will to go on. I'm sure that whatever is going on will stop soon. The screaming, the dripping, the rising heat. I can't feel any of it anymore._

_I suppose that if I don't make it, whoever reads my diary should know what happened to me. As a reference. If I live long enough to continue this diary entry, then I might be around long enough to give you my diary myself. If not, please don't forget me._

_Before I go, I have a feeling I know what all the screaming is about. I think that our bunker's perimeters have been breached. I can hear that gurgling growl, the one that I heard on the radio. It's the sound of the possessed legendaries, which it's rumored that they've started infecting wild Pokemon too._

_It seems I don't need to get up and find out what happening after all. The problem has brought itself to me. A swarm of wild Pokemon has managed to get inside the bunker. And it's clear that they've become infected._

_Beware of the signs. Red eyes, confusion, foaming at the mouth. They stumble when their walking, and seem to see through double vision. They wander around aimlessly, and act disoriented. They destroy anything and everything. If they find you, your only hope is to_

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Oooh, cliffhanger! What was going on in the Pokemon world? Why is Dawn all alone? What is going on with all the Pokemon? Why didn't Dawn get a chance to finish her diary entry?**


	2. Heirs

**Alright, sorry to have kept you waiting. I finished this chapter awhile ago, but the truth is that I just don't like how it turned out. I may rewrite it when I have more time to do so.**

**I don't own Pokemon or Lion King.**

**Sorry for those of you who believe themselves mislead by the fic's description. It will be about Kovu and Kiara, but it's a Pokemon-Lion King crossover, so it will also be about our favourite heroes and villains from the Pokemon anime.**

* * *

Nefu walked to the end of Pride Rock, closely accompanied by the King and Queen. Both King and Queen held a cub by it's scruff. Both cub's foreheads had been marked with some kind of the fruit juices, the dusted with a handful of earth and seeds, in the same ceremony that every royal cub before them had gone through.

After his uncle, Rafiki, had passed in a violent thunderstorm, Nefu had taken over Rafiki's duties. He'd spent his whole life learning about the way that his grandfather lived, about what he did, _everything._Now, it was his time to take over. He still missed his uncle's guidance and wisdom, which was now seldom offered since his passing, but Rafiki's presence was still as strong as it was when he'd still been alive.

Nefu bowed to the King and Queen, and accepted the first cub, a pale-furred lioness cub with seafoam green eyes and a little ginger tuft on her forehead. Queen Kiara gave up her newborn daughter to the young mandrill, who turned to the kingdom of animals below Pride Rock, and held the little cub high above the world.

A breeze picked up, and a handful of seeds and earth swirled around the little princess. The clouds above the Pridelands parted, and a beam of sunlight shone down on the little princess, the mark of approval from the gods of the past. It was the love of Simba and Nala, as they looked down on their precious daughter and her two newborn children.

After the animals below had finished rejoicing, Nefu handed the little princess back to her mother. Then, he took a brown furred male lion cub with a black mane tuft on his head from the King of the Pridelands, King Kovu. Much like his sister, the handful of earth and seeds swirled around the young prince, and a shard of sunlight illuminated the young prince's features.

Just as they had with the young princess, the animals below celebrated the birth of the young prince, while the little prince looked astounded. His dark brown eyes were wide as he batted at a passing seed, before getting dust up his nose, which caused him to sneeze.

Nefu handed the young prince back to his father. The animals celebrated, while Nefu bowed to the king and queen, before solemnly making his way down from Pride Rock. The celebrations had barely begun, but Nefu was leaving the party early.

His fingers were clutched tightly around the staff that his uncle had once taken everywhere he went. Tears were stinging his eyes, a lone tear rolled down his cheek. Just because Rafiki wasn't completely gone, it didn't mean that there was no empty space left in his nephew's life. His uncle had been his only companion, and when he'd passed, he'd left Nefu with nobody.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Just a Dream

**I just figured out how to continue this story. I lost my plot, but just found [what I'm sure is] a better one. I'd like to thank every one of my readers for their patience – I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long and I will hopefully be updating this story again soon.**

**I do not own Pokemon or The Lion King!**

* * *

"No! Pikachu, Buneary!" Ash screamed, opening his eyes wide in panic.

Panting, he clawed at the darkness until it faded into the familiar confines of Priderock, dappled in moonlight. His mouth still hanging agape as he rose to his paws, he gave his body a shake, trying to rid himself of the memories of those terrible nightmares.

"It'll be okay, Ash." his sister whispered from beside him, her own frame shuddering with fear as her pretty eyes stared into nothingness. Both cubs were trembling, their sides heaving and their pelts damp with cold sweat.

Suddenly, his sister buried her head in his shoulder, and for a moment, he let her. For a moment, the two cubs just stood there, breathing in the comforting scent of familiarity – one another.

Then Ash rose to his paws and sprinted from the cave.

Misty responded with a gasp of surprise as her brother's warmth was torn away from her body and immediately she rose to her paws and padded after him.

The night air was refreshing, if nothing else.

She blinked as she stepped into the silvery moonlight. She could see Ash padding up the length of pride rock, making his way to the end of the ledge. Her wide green eyes glanced up for a moment at the silver moon, hanging low in the navy night sky. The stone was cool under her paws as she scurried after her brother

Ash was sobbing as he sat at the edge of the rock, staring out at the world. Like it had been in the den, his expression was dark and frightened.

"Ash, you're sitting too close to the edge." Misty warned her brother, a chord of worry in her tone.

"What's wrong with me, Misty?" Ash asked his sister softly.

"_Us_, Ash." Misty said to him. "Whatever is wrong with you is wrong with me too."

"There's nothing wrong with either of you." A concerned female voice told the two – startling them. Both turned with wide eyes to face their mother, Queen Kiara. "It was just a dream."

"But we both had the same one again." Ash said sorrowfully.

Kiara attempted to hide her increasing concern from her children. "My darlings, I'm sure it's nothing."

Ash stood and padded to his mother, rubbing his body up against her golden fur while Misty just looked distraught. Kiara brushed her tongue over her son's black mane tuft and then nudged him towards the cavern inside Priderock. Obediently, he made his way back inside while Misty continued to sit on the ledge with her mother. As soon as Ash disappeared into the shadows, Misty turned to her mother with wide and fearful eyes. "It must _mean_ something! There has to be some reason why we both keep having the same nightmare!"

Kiara's distress was painted all over her face as she took in her daughter's words. She suffered with them too – but only because she couldn't escape the vivid images described in great detail by both of her cubs'. Their suffering was her suffering. They both told her the same stories with the same dreadful details; strange monsters with red eyes attacking them. They woke up terrified on a regular basis. They told tales of such realistic horror, and they were all able to describe everything in such defining detail, it was sometimes difficult to believe that it was all just a dream.

"Come back to bed, darling." Kiara said gently. "It was only a dream."

If only either one could truly believe it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
